1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus that ejects ink on a printing medium to perform printing.
2. Background Art
There has been known an inkjet printing apparatus that ejects a droplet of ink on a sheet from a nozzle of an inkjet head to print an image.
Furthermore, there is an inkjet printing apparatus that can perform two-color printing using two color inks (see, for example, Patent Document 1).